One day everything will be alright
by deaththecat
Summary: It is world war two; out on a scouting mission England is captured and made prisoner by Germany. However over time the German begins to loose his sanity, and England wonders if he'll make it out with his mind intact, much less his life. WARNING insane Germany fic... not happy.
1. Prologue

**Yes I am starting a new fic without finishing the other one. But I want to have a bit more variety, so that I can have fun writing different ships.**

**I know I'm not a very good writer, but I'm working on it! Oh and I don't have much historical knowledge so this is probably going to be extremely incorrect. Feel free to correct me or give me any more information on how the war actually went.**

**Okay, so I wanted to have a go writing history, so I decided I might write something about the Second World War. **

**WARNING – anyone who was looking for a fluffy GerUk fic will be sadly disappointed. In this fic Germany has gone insane. Just a forewarning :) **

**Oh, and things said in languages other than English are in italics.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia**

- Prologue -

"_M- Mr Ludwig sir_!"

Germany turned to the sound visibly annoyed. "_What?_" He hissed.

The man froze, fear rooting him to the spot.

"_Out with it!"_ Germany barked; these days he was unable to keep his patience with anyone other than his fellow nations Japan and Italy.

"_I- I'm sorry sir! It's just the men have succeeded in capturing an important official of the Allies…"_

Germany regarded him with cold indifference. _"And who may that be?"_

The soldier cast a nervous eye around the room as if he was worried that somehow, somebody was listening in. He quickly stepped forward and muttered something into the other German's ear.

A cold cruel smile crossed Germany's face briefly, before leaving him as stony and stoic as usual. Someone may have dared to have hoped that he was still in his right mind, _if_ it weren't for the insane glint in his steely blue eyes.

Germany followed the soldier out the door of his office and down a few flights of stairs.

* * *

The man stumbled over some stairs as the stairway began to darken for they were far underground by that time. He cast a fearful glance back at the German whose eyes were all but _glowing_ with supressed anger in the darkness.

"_Hurry up!"_ Ludwig snapped. The soldier winced and muttered an apology, pulling out and lighting a match before continuing down the long steep stairs.

* * *

Eventually they came to the bottom of the staircase and the soldier allowed himself a brief sigh of relief, before hardening his face and walking down the long hallway.

Germany glanced around briefly at the grey, hard concrete walls. This was the floor that they were planning to keep captured nations in. Ludwig allowed himself a small smirk; it looked as though all that planning really had paid off.

"_We are here sir."_ The soldier muttered, stopping at the last cell. He fumbled to unlock it; his hand's sweaty and shaking. That was the kind of feeling humans got when a nation other than their own was letting off malicious vibes.

"_Th- There… it's open, sir."_ The soldier said stepping back, he was still shaking.

Germany took the keys from the other man before dismissing him.

With a smirk he stepped inside the dark cell. His cold, hard electric blue eyes meeting rebellious, angry, emerald green ones.

"Good Afternoon… England."

* * *

**Yeah… actually I'm not so sure I should continue this. Tell me if I should, and what is good or bad about this new fic!**

**Review… you can have kisses from Pedobear **

**W- Wait what! I meant you can have scones made by Iggy ^_^;**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay, new chapter!**

**Thank you to ****ayanami-verloren, Valknut and** **Gently-BlueLeaves4080 for reviewing. You can have Iggy's scones…**

**Oh and thanks for reviewing to hurricaneclaw because they didn't want Iggy's scones…**

**In this chapter flashbacks will be in italics.**

* * *

- Chapter 1 -

* * *

As he scowled at the German, England wondered how he came to be in this position. And if anyone asked? Well, it wasn't his bloody fault.

* * *

"_I'm assigning you men for this espionage mission. Is that understood?"_

"_Yes sir!"_

_England glanced up at the young men, who were so happy to serve their country. He felt a mixture of feelings; pride – for the brave men, sadness – for he knew not many would come back alive, and annoyance – for god's sake! His boss wouldn't allow him to fight this bloody war, he expected him to stay holed up in his office doing paperwork, when his men were dying._

_The Englishmen sighed and clipped his work; there wasn't anything he could do about it._

* * *

"_Mr Kirkland, sir!"_

_England turned to the voice and smiled. It was one of the men who were going to be sent on the mission. _

"_Hello lad" The Englishman said, greeting the other soldier._

_The physically older man frowned a little at the casual usage of the term 'lad'._

"_I'm really sorry sir… but I was wondering if perhaps you would like to swap places?"_

"_Sorry, what?" England asked, the smile sliding off his face._

_The soldier winced. "I know I'm being a coward… but I just can't bear the thought of leaving my family if I die…"_

_England raised an eyebrow; his people couldn't lie to him._

"_Alright, I lied… I'll pay you to swap with me!"_

_Arthur groaned. "So you're one of those kinds of people…" He looked the man in the eye; emerald green meeting muddy brown. "Look, you can go into hiding and I'll take your place. However… I don't want you anywhere near my paper work."_

_Relief was evident on the man's face. "Thank you sir!"_

_England scowled. "I- I wasn't doing it for you! This is for my benefit only."_

"_Mm… yes sir."_

_And just like that, England good as signed his death warrant._

* * *

_It took rather a lot of bribing and… nation charm –England couldn't help it if every single girl he talked to basically shoved her breasts in his face!- for Arthur to manage to take the soldier's place; but in the end he was wearing the badge of a lance corporal and sitting in the large aeroplane with four humans._

"_So…" One of the soldiers began, attempting to strike up a conversation with Arthur. "I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?"_

"_Uh…" England stared at him blankly for a moment before realising that he should probably answer that question. "Y- Yeah… I just transferred."_

"_That's brilliant! My name's Peter, what's yours?"_

_England started to feel uncomfortable… he wasn't so good at friendly banter; especially when he had to lie for most of the conversation. "My name's Arthur"_

_Peter nodded, still smiling. "Y'know, it's funny but you remind me of somebody-"_

_Suddenly there was a sudden sound of a smash and the five men were thrown to the other side of the cabin._

"_Shit!" England swore, pulling himself to his feet. Something had gone wrong. Horribly wrong._

_The Englishman managed to pull himself to the cockpit, swearing the whole way._

_Arthur pulled open the door, stared out for a brief second before managing to force it shut again. The whole front of the aeroplane had been ripped off. _

_England felt himself being lifted off the floor and slammed onto the ceiling as the plane began its downward plummet._

* * *

_England couldn't remember what happened next; all he really recalled was an excruciating pain the exploded in his chest. It felt as though his heart was on fire, and he felt himself losing consciousness. England's last comprehensive thought was _

'_Bloody Kraut…'_

* * *

"_Breath… c'mon breath Arthur!"_

_England opened one brilliant green eye lazily. "What is it boy?"_

_The other man pouted. "Hey! We're probably around the same age; I could be older! The least you could do is call me by my first name!"_

_England sighed and rolled onto his side, coughing out a mixture of sea water, blood and ash. "Sorry Peter…"_

"_A- Are you ok? Man, answer me!" The other Englishmen stammered, shaking England._

"_I'm fine… just a bad case of bombing…" Arthur replied, turning back to face Peter. _

"_Wha- What?!" _

"…" _England mentally punched himself. "Uh… so… what happened?"_

"_The plane was hit by a fragment of some bomb thing." Peter said, still looking suspiciously at the other Brit. "Everything was on fire and I lost sight of the other men. Then I saw you. It was like the waves were holding you up! It was really strange… But anyway… I managed to drag you to shore and… that's it."_

"_I see…" said England, mentally thanking the sea sprites. He then attempted to get to his feet._

"_Whoa! Careful there!" Peter said as he too jumped to his feet to help steady the other man._

_England scowled, but sat back down. As he plonked himself to the ground he felt a stab of pain go through his chest. _

"_Dammit! Why now?" He hissed, wincing at the pain._

"_What do you mean 'why now'?" Peter asked. He could clearly see that the thick browed Englishman was hiding something._

"_N- Nothing!" Was the reply, as Arthur coughed out more blood, water and ash._

"_Look… you really need to tell me what's wrong. For all I know you could be dying!"_

_England grimaced at him. "Don't worry boy, I'm not dying. It's just a certain bloody Kraut bombing the hell out of my capital…"_

_Peter frowned. Okay… either the other man was completely out of his mind or…. he really did have a secret._

"_Ok… I don't really need to know what the bloody hell is going on with you. But I'm willing to wager that if we stay out in the open like this then we are likely to be captured or shot."_

_England looked around blearily wiping his mouth of blood as he did so. "…where are we?"_

_Peter looked around quickly. "I think somewhere along the northern coast of Germany."_

_The other man muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'go figure… that bloody Kraut' but he might just have been imagining it…_

"_You're right. Let us leave this ungodly place." Arthur said, again trying to get to his feet. _

_The other soldier tsked and steadied England, shaking his head. "Err… you can hop on my back if you want."_

"_No I'm fine." Was the stubborn reply._

_Peter frowned "well… I did try to give you a choice." With that he lifted Arthur onto his back._

"_What the- YOU BASTARD, PUT ME DOWN!" England began to struggle._

"_Oh quiet down you!" Peter said grinning "You're so light I could happily imagine you were a girl."_

_The only reply was a punch to the back of his head._

"_Ouch!"_

"_You deserved it. Completely uncalled for! How dare you call me light; just because I haven't had time to eat in the couple of months-"_

_Peter nearly dropped the other man in shock. "What?!" he yelped, glancing back at Arthur who'd paled considerably._

"_Shit! I- I didn't say that! It must've been the fatigue!"_

_Peter sighed, he'd question the other man later._

* * *

"_Bloody hell! Just run, you git!" Arthur hissed, taking a couple of steps back from the German soldiers who were slowly advancing, rifles cocked. _

_England could clearly see the hesitance in the other man's face. He tsked._

"_Look. I'll survive this. You won't. So for fucks sake run away!"_

_Peter frowned. "No. You're in no condition to fight. I will stay and help you."_

"_Just go!" England shouted in exasperation._

_But the other man's mind was made up. "I'll stay and fight."_

_England scowled. "This isn't a game, boy. You'll die in sec-" _

_But it was too late. One of the soldiers smirked and shot._

_It was almost in slow motion for Arthur as the bullet sped toward him. But somehow… he just couldn't move. The almighty British Empire that had all but conquered the world was rooted in fear of a single measly bullet. _

_It also seemed as if in slow motion as the other British soldier jumped in front of him, effectively taking the bullet himself._

_England collapsed to the ground coughing out blood and ash as London was bombed again; but he angrily wiped it away, crawling over to the other soldier._

"_Peter! Dammit… stupid git! Y- You didn't have to do that…" He said. Feeling slightly dizzy and not altogether there; England just sat there cross legged unsure of what to do._

_Suddenly the young man opened his bright blue eyes which had now dulled to a murky navy. "Oh but I did have to do that… you don't understand. There's something about you that… makes me willing to throw my life away. You're special…" Peter smiled and closed his eyes. "Almost like a mother…"_

_England just sat there on his knees staring at the dead man for almost a minute before turning to the soldiers almost robotically. _

_One of the Germans winced and stepped back slightly. He couldn't understand how someone could emit hatred so clearly, yet do nothing but stare._

"_No-one hurts my men in front of me and gets away with their life."_

_The soldiers looked confused. 'What language was he speaking?'_

_But honestly a translation didn't matter; for the Germans were dead before they could process the fact that the man in front of them was dangerous and mentally unstable._

* * *

_When Japan found Arthur he was curled up against a tree with his head in his arms; German and a bit of English blood and many corpses surrounding him._

"_You've been busy Igirisu… san…" Japan said, his monotone voice almost… taunting._

"_Hullo Kiku…" came the tired response._

_Japan stiffened. "Do not call me that!" he spat "You have no right!"_

_England lifted his head. Dull emerald eyes meeting angry brown ones. "What did I do wrong?" he asked brokenly. "I thought we were friends…"_

_Japan winced at the Brit's tone. "All I wanted was to be recognised. I thought you would understand that… but aras you just treated me like another inferior Asian race. I won't stand for it!" _

_England bowed his head but couldn't help himself. "It's 'alas' not 'aras'…"_

_Japan hissed and kicked him. "You don't deserve the title 'empire'! We will take over and make this world into a better place. The earth will revolve around us! We are the Axis!"_

_England sighed. "Revolve around us? Don't you mean revolve around Germany?"_

_But the short Japanese nation had, had enough. Too quick for the human eye to catch, Japan rendered the other nation unconscious with the hilt of the samurai sword he still carried around with him everywhere._

* * *

"It wasn't my bloody fault!"

Germany raised an eyebrow. "What wasn't?"

England scowled up at him from his position on the concrete floor of his cell. "None of your business, Kraut!"

Germany smirked "Oh, but I'll make it my business~"

England edged back, slightly disturbed. But the German just leaned forward.

"Now… there are some things you need to tell me…"

England scowled, edging back even more away. "I'd rather die!"

Germany crouched down to the Brit's eye level. "Oh believe me. If I could kill you, you'd be dead over a thousand times already."

England's eyes widened a little but he managed to hide the fear in his face quite well. However Germany saw it.

"Afraid are you?" He said, standing with a smirk. "You shouldn't worry. We are both of the pure Aryan race; you could be of great help if you joined our side."

England scowled again. "I'm nothing like you!"

The German clanged the door of the cell shut and frowned. "Keep telling yourself that. But we both know it isn't true."

And with those lovely parting words, Germany left. Leaving Arthur to ponder those words, and wonder why he felt a slight tug in his chest, telling him to join the German and destroy the inferior races.

* * *

**Okay that's my longest chapter I've ever written (yes I know it isn't very long)**

**I was planning for Germany to regain his sanity toward the end of this fic and for it to have a happyish ending. But it seems a lot of people like dark Germany, so would it be better for me to change the end and genre and give it a sad, tragic ending? **

**I made my first ever oc! And killed him in the same chapter… **

**Now review… Canada will make you pancakes with maple syrup~**


	3. Chapter 2

**I used Google translate for the German so I bet it's all incorrect… oh well :)**

**Thank you to hurricaneclaw, ayanami-verloren, CrossGrave and Super Sister. You can all have Canadian Pancakes with maple syrup :) **

**By the way, I'm sorry if anything in this story is offensive. I may insult America and Germany a bit… But in truth I think they're both awesome countries! So please don't be angry at me…**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Count off!"

"Uno~"

"Ni!"

Germany looked at his two friends and smiled; this was where he was truly happy. "Scenario 1!" He shouted "You have come across England who is injured and vulnerable in our territory, what do you do?"

"Ve~ that's easy Germany!" Italy said with a huge smile "Surrender to him, then heal his wounds and help him get home!"

Germany and Japan stared at the chirpy Italian for a few seconds with open mouths.

"Ve~ what's wrong Germany?"

'I- Incorrect!" Germany said with a scowl. "Japan! Correct answer!"

"Hai!" The Japanese man said, saluting. "Depending on whether he is any use to us, I would either knock him unconscious and bring him here, or I would _kill_ him."

"Good job Japan!" Germany said, and then he turned to Italy. "Why would you help the enemy?!"

"V- Ve!" Italy trembled under the angry German's glare. "I don't know… be~"

Germany sighed and turned away again; the Italian was a lost cause.

"I have to go… do whatever you do when you aren't with me."

"B- But Germany! I'm always with you!" Italy cried, running up to his friend and tugging on his sleeve.

"D- Don't touch me!" The German said, staring at his sleeve with such revulsion Italy almost cried. "I must go… I have… business to attend to…" he said turning away, but not before Italy and Japan both caught the maniac glint in his eye.

* * *

"You really should join us… we could build a new world." Germany said, smirking at the scowling Brit who was still sitting on the floor in the same position as two weeks ago.

"Suck. Balls. Fucking. Kraut." England spat, turning away from the German.

"Oh well…" Germany said shrugging "I tried."

England almost hoped that Germany was leaving when he walked toward the door. But he should have known better, as if the German would go so easily.

Germany opened the door to let in another man. England glanced up slightly and saw someone whom he deemed to be a doctor. He had pale wispy blond hair and watery blue eyes. He was wearing a clean, crisp white coat.

"Hallo…" The man said smiling toothily, as he bent down and felt Arthur's arm much to his horror and disgust. "Ich bin Doktor Müller ... Ludwig hier hat mir viel über Ihre Art. Ich kann nicht warten, um zu experimentieren."

England stared at him blankly. The man frowned and turned to Ludwig. "Warum hat er nicht sprechen?" He asked.

German frowned glancing over at the Englishman "Er spricht nur Englisch…"

The man sighed and turned back to England "I… am Doctor Müller… ah… I am doctor…"

Now, England had known what the Doctor was saying from the start. He was a nation, he made it his job to learn every language there was. And what he understood he didn't like.

The doctor smiled, glasses glinting ominously and England felt a bead of cold sweat slide down the side of his face.

* * *

~ The British nations minus England… just chilling at Scotland's house~

* * *

"Oi Scott! Where's runt?"

Scotland looked up from his book at at his Welsh brother. "Who?"

Wales scowled. "England!"

"Oh" Scotland said with a smirk. "I dunno where he is… why should I care again?"

The Welsh man scowled and stamped his foot. "Because he represents the whole bloody mother fucking United Kingdom!"

"Oh." Scotland said intelligently before turning back to his book. "Go… look under the bed or something…"

Wales sighed in exasperation and left the room to go find the Englishman.

Northern Ireland snorted. "You're stupid, you know that?"

"What did you call me?!" Scotland said jumping up in anger. Then he paused "Wait... who are you?"

The Irish nation's thick brows knitted together in frustration. "I'm the northern part of Ireland and part of your bloody union, so don't fucking forget it!" He yelled, jumping at the Scotsman in fury.

The older man merely laughed at his younger brother's antics. "Heh, your hair matches your personality." He said, affectionately ruffling Northern Ireland's tangled red locks.

Scotland sighed and looked up, as though the ceiling might hold answers. "Where are you runt?"

* * *

"Okay we are starting this conference! Any questions before we start aru?"

"And why would we already 'ave questions Chine?" France asked tiredly, rubbing his forehead.

"Well I have one aru!" China retorted. "Where in the name of Shinatty-chan aru is Opium?!"

"Huh?" France looked around. Indeed the conference room was empty except for the two nations. "I 'ave no idea… maybe 'e is merely late…" France smirked "'e maybe caught up with zee beautiful Belgium…"

"好！"(Good!) China said with a huge grin "That means I can stop talking in this repulsive Opium tongue aru!"

France scowled "Actually we need to continue to speak Angleterre's language… I do not understand Chine wa remember?"

China scowled. "法国闭嘴啊ある！"(Shut up France aru!)

France sighed. This was going to be a long meeting and he didn't even have his Angleterre to amuse himself with! Oh well…

"Say Chine…" The perverted Frenchman started slyly , standing up and leaning closer to the Chinese man. "'ow about we play a game…"

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Germany asked with fake concern; he already knew the answer.

England merely turned away from him and faced the wall.

"Not talking are we?" Germany said. Then he laughed loud and harsh, grabbing the Brit by the shoulder and forcing him to look at the German.

It was rather a horrific sight and if Germany hadn't been so immune as such, he would have probably thrown up there and then. As it was he merely smiled.

One of England's eyes was staring at the ground and it looked sullen and angry. There was tried tear tracks running down his grimy face from it. The other eye was closed, a bit of blood still dripping from it.

"Hmm…" Germany said, forcing the eye lid open. "The 'Doctor' took your eye… it's a pity, they were quite pretty as a pair." He shrugged walking away. "It's just one of his experiments!" He called over his shoulder "It'll grow back. You should know… you've lost an eye before."

And so the German left; not even slightly unnerved by England's mutinous glare.

* * *

~Time skip… a couple of days~

* * *

"Be~ where are you going Germany?" Italy asked as the German left.

"I'm busy. Don't talk to me!" Ludwig snapped as he slammed the door.

"Ve…" Italy whimpered, eyebrows creasing slightly in hurt and confusion.

Japan watched silently from the corner of the room, now unsure of what actions he should undertake. The Japanese man's dark brown eyes slid from Italy to the door, Italy to the door…

Kiku sighed stepping forward to place an arm on Veneziano's shoulder bracingly. He decided to do nothing and only wait.

* * *

~A perfectly horrible day in the US~

* * *

America scowled. Those _stupid_ Europeans, starting another war over basically nothing! But America wouldn't help them; oh no _he_ was the civilised one. The United states is a strong, proud country and would never bow to German scum.

However it hurt. It hurt that even though England's country had come asking for help, England himself had never come. America had asked; oh yes he had. But the British Politicians merely averted their eyes muttering things about 'Mr Kirkland being busy' and 'Mr Kirkland is unavailable…'

America was suspicious and he voiced his suspicions to his trusted brother Matthew.

"_Maybe if you joined the war instead of hiding behind your mummy like a coward he would talk to you eh!"_ America remembered the Canadian's snarky remark and it hurt too. He knew Canada was fighting on the Allies side and was suffering. Not from the loss of men, but from the lack of appreciation. Not even England noticed the Canadian, and his fucking Union Jack was on Matthew's flag!

America sighed and glanced out the window of his office. The sky was black and cloudy, America laughed darkly if he didn't know better he would have thought he was in England.

Alfred suddenly banged his head against his desk. _Stop. Thinking. Of that. Mother of a Bitch!_

America sighed again; the weather really did match his mood…

* * *

**Ya… I'm just going to leave it there. Even though it's really short. **

**Okay this week if you review you can have… America's Hamburgers!**

**I'm really sorry if anyone was offended by America in this… but that's just how I see him as, at the start of the Second World War.**

**I found out that the German so called 'doctors' actually did all sorts of horrible experiments to their prisoners. Now I know the Nazis didn't really torture their British and American prisoners of war; but I have Germany here torturing poor Iggy because that's how I imagine him… Yeah… I'm sorry Iggy! **

**C'mon you want Hamburgers! Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you to ****CrossGrave, hurricaneclaw, BlakKillerKat, ayanami-verloren, Super Sister and ****Ayane458**** for reviewing.**

**The translations from last chapter are:**

"**I am Doctor Müller…Ludwig here has told me much about your kind. I can't wait to start experimenting."**

"**Why does he not speak?"**

"**He only speaks English…"**

**IMPORTANT **

**This story may have hints of UsUk, FrUk, AsaKiku and AsaFeli in it as well as well as GerUk. Just saying in case you don't like WorldxEngland ^ ^;**

**A huge thank you to Super Sister for correcting my Google translated German it was really helpful for me not to look like such an idiot XD**

**Okay, on to the chapter!**

* * *

"Be~ Come on Japan~!"

The Japanese man sighed. "What exactry are you praning to do, Itaria-san?"

"Ve…" Italy stopped. He hadn't thought about that. "I suppose I wanna go see what Germany's doing!"

Japan froze, his eyes widening. Kiku knew exactly where Germany was and what he was doing, and he doubted it would be a good idea for Italy to find out. "A- Ah Itaria-san th- that might not be such a good idea…"

Italy turned back, his brow creasing a little. "Ve… why Japan?"

The Japanese man's eyes flicked around the office as they usually did when he was thinking about lying. "U- Uh Germany-san might get angry…"

Italy's smile returned to his face. "That's okay! Germany gets angry at me lots! I can handle it as long as I have pasta!"

Japan sighed "Just please do not, Itaria-san." He said urgently.

Italy frowned at him.

"Oh! I have to go have my siesta!" He suddenly said, eyes flying open in surprise. "Be~ I can't believe I forgot! See you later Japan!" The Italian said, running off to his sleeping quarters.

The Japanese man watched the closed door for quite a few minutes before sighing and walking away. He doubted the Italian would heed his advice.

* * *

"Stupido Fratello! Why are we stalking that fucking potato eater?"

"Be~ Hush Fratello he'll hear us!"

Germany glanced around; had he heard voices? The German sighed and shook his head; he really needed to get a grip on his sanity. Then he remembered why he was there; a sadistic grin crossed his face.

* * *

"Ve~ Fratello where's he going?"

"Shut up! How am I supposed to know stupido?!"

The Italian brothers edged closer to the oblivious German and watched him with narrowed eyes.

"Be~ He's talking to a guy in a white coat! I think his name is… Doctor Merlaaa or something like that." Veneziano said smiling.

"I know that… idiot." Romano grumbled.

"Let's go!" Veneziano whispered, and the two of them scurried after Germany and the Doctor.

* * *

"Ch- Chigi! I'm not going down there!" Romano yelped.

"Ve~ Come on Fratello! Germany and that Doctor guy went down there so we need to too!" Veneziano cried, trying to drag his older brother down into the underground prison cells that Germany had just gone into.

"No fucking way! I'd rather die!" Lovino snapped, with one last glance over his shoulder the older Italian fled.

* * *

"Be…" Italy sighed; it looked like he'd have to do this on his own.

Veneziano took a steadying breath before starting down the staircase. "He's just Germany… yes… be~ he won't hurt me! He's just Germany…" Italy muttered to himself as he walked.

Eventually Italy made it to the bottom of the stairs. He had by then lost track of time and was far into a day dream about pasta. When his foot hit the bottom of the stairs Italy let out a soft 've' of surprise. He stopped and listened, heart pounding but the Germans had apparently not heard it.

Just as Italy was about to settle himself into a small nook to wait for the Germans to leave so that he could see what they were looking at. An ear splitting scream tore apart the silence followed by dry sobs.

"Unglaublich! Die Verletzungen heilen sich, fast so bald es abgefertigt ist!" ("Amazing! The wound heals almost as soon as it's dealt!") One voice exclaimed in German.

"Das ist weil es nicht von eine Nation zugefügt wurde…" (That's because it wasn't inflicted by a nation…) came the deeper slightly reluctant voice that Italy recognised to be Germany's.

The Italian whimpered slightly. He understood German all too well and was now afraid. The only kind of people who could only be injured by nations _were_ nations. And that meant that they were hurting a nation in there!

Italy resolved to go and see who that nation was, once the two Germans were gone.

* * *

"Be!" Italy muttered to himself, to strengthen his resolution and fight down his hunger (It had been two hours since he' smelt pasta!).

The Italian quietly made his way down the hallway, glad the Germans had finally left. His legs were like jelly from crouching in the same position for so long.

Italy stopped at the last cell, the cell that Germany had been inside. He attempted to open the door. It was locked.

"Ve… hello?" Italy whispered squinting into the cell trying to see whether or not here was anybody in it. There was no reply, but Italy could sense a nation in side.

"Hmm…" Italy reached into his pocket to pull out his own ring of keys. At the sound of the keys softly clanging together, someone inside the cell shifted and whimpered slightly.

Italy frowned. "I'm not going to hurt you!" he said as he opened the door.

The cell was pitch black; but Italy, knowing the layout reached for the light switch and flicked it on.

The Italian opened his eyes fort the second time that day in shock. Milk chocolate brown eyes met emerald green.

"E- England?!" Italy yelped about to run right back out.

"… is that you Italy?" The Brit looked up from his position crouched in the corner, wincing a bit at the sudden light.

"Huh?" The Italian frowned at the soft, sad, mellow tone of the Brit. It just wasn't like him! "W- What's wrong?" He asked crouching down to the Brit's level, Italy's frown deepened when England flinched away.

"What did Germany do to you?" Veneziano said, uncharacteristically serious.

England scowled "What makes you think that he's done anything! I- I'm fine…"

Italy beamed again "Be~ you're just like Fratello! So… ve… funny!"

England's scowl deepened "I'm nothing like Romano."

"Ah huh…" Italy said, reaching out and feeling the Englishman's arm. England yanked it away with a yelp of shock and fear.

"Ve. I knew it! You're starving…"

England frowned and pursed his lips "I'm a nation. I won't die!"

"Be~ but you will go into a coma." Italy said wisely, standing up. "I'll come back and bring you pasta later."

"W- Wait." His voice sounded desperate.

Italy turned "Ve?"

"Uh… turn off the light, they'll be suspicious…" England said, motioning vaguely to the light switch with his hand.

The Italian frowned "B- But it'll be dark! And the dark is scaaary…"

England sighed "Just turn them off!"

Italy tilted his head to the side slightly in confusion "Why can't you?"

England scowled again "They did something to my legs. I can't move them. And it's bloody uncomfortable!"

"Oh…" Italy said, his curl drooping slightly. He turned to the light switch and turned the light off. "I'll be back later…" he said softly, as he slowly climbed the staircase back to the surface.

* * *

"Be~ Germany I made a new friend today!" Italy said, positively beaming at the German from the other side of the dinner table. The nations were aloud privileges such as this.

"That's nice." Germany said, focussing on his food rather than the Italian nation in front of him. If he had been looking he would have seen the confusion and indecision in Italy's smile.

"I thought he was really scary at first b- but he actually was j- just trying to keep people away from him…"

The stutter was not lost on Germany. He looked up and raised his eyebrow. "You know this friend of yours sounds a lot like me…"

Italy frowned "Ve~ I suppose so… he doesn't really let people get close to him. I think it's because he doesn't want to be hurt again…"

Japan looked up too that time; and his eyes narrowed. "This… friend of yours sounds a lot like someone I know too, Itaria-san."

Italy's smile was even more forced that time round. "That's funny Japan. Well!" He put his hand down on the table "I'm gonna help him come out of his shell!" And with that the Italian left the table.

"Hmm…"

Japan glanced at the German. "What do you make of it, Doitsu-san?" he asked.

Germany shrugged "It isn't too uncommon for him to make up imaginary friends when he's lonely… he probably feels like I'm not paying enough attention to him."

Japan frowned. He didn't think that the person Italy was talking about was a figment of the Italian's imagination. In fact he was willing to bet his life that Italy had done _exactly_ what the Japanese man had told him not to do. He was obviously fraternising with the enemy.

* * *

"Oi Aussie!"

Australia turned his head "Oh Wales! How're ya goin' mate?"

Wales frowned "I'm not your 'mate'!"

Australia shrugged and laughed "Whatever mate. So… what are you doing here?"

Wales glanced around as if he thought England could be hiding in one of the tall thin gum trees. "I'm looking for Runt."

Australia frowned. "Uh… are you talking about mum?" he asked, turning back to the echidna he was trying to coax out of the scrubby bushes.

The Welsh man rolled his eyes "Yes, I'm talking about 'mum' now where the bloody hell is he?"

Australia frowned "Look I'm kinda busy sending my bloody troops into his bloody country to fight your bloody war! But… I have absolutely no idea of where he might be. Now hush… you'll scare away this awesome creature."

Wales rolled his eyes again, before leaving the island continent nation to his own devices.

* * *

"Hmm… maybe he's gone to play with sheep!" Was the only reply he got out of New Zealand.

* * *

"Why should I care?! If he's disappeared then maybe I can get my independence!" Was all India said, before turning back to ogle his dancing girls.

* * *

"Huh? That jerk's missing? Whatever, if India wants to get his independence then I want mine too!" Was the annoyed reply Wales got from Malaysia.

* * *

"Eyebrows? He'll take care of himself… I- I think…" Was the tentative reply from Seychelles which made Wales smirk. "Pfft, for all we know he could be being tortured to death by Germany as we speak." The Welsh man replied sarcastically; not knowing how close to the truth he was.

* * *

"… I think he'll be fine… besides… I thought you hated your brother?" Came the reply from the intelligent young Hong Kong. Wales just frowned at this. "My family is none of your concern." Was his terse reply.

* * *

And so Wales had questioned all of the more important colonies. But he still felt as though he was forgetting someone…

"I- I think I might be able to help you…"

Wales turned and frowned. There was no one there. "Who's talking?!" He barked, looking around cautiously.

"M- Me!" Came the whispered response.

"Who?" Now the Welsh man was confused.

"Canada!"

Wales frowned, wondering who it was. Then recollection hit him like a punch in the face from a polar bear (why a polar bear?) "You're that little shy colony that always does what Runt tells you to do!"

The Canadian looked slightly miffed "Yeah that's me I suppose. But not everyone can be as outgoing and obnoxious as my brother eh?"

The Welsh man smirked "If everyone was like that arsehole you call a brother then I would jump off a cliff here and now."

Canada smiled "Yes well… I heard that England had gone to Germany on some kind of mission in the place of one of his men…"

The older man stared open mouthed for a couple of seconds before slamming his fist into the wall "That bloody idiot!" the Welsh man snarled.

Canada frowned "I'm sorry… should I have stopped him?"

Wales glared at the younger nation "You bloody well should've!" He shouted ignoring the Canadian's flinch "And- And why did he tell you he was going into a life threatening situation and not us, his actual brothers?!"

"Because you don't care about him" Came the monotone reply "He used to want to be just like you in every way. But now he just wants to control you."

Wales glanced up at Canada "He really said that didn't he?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

Canada nodded and sighed "I'm sorry…"

* * *

"Don't do this Itaria-san." Japan begged "Doitsu-san will kill you if he finds out you've been talking to Igirisu… san."

Italy frowned "Be~ Japan I appreciate what you're trying to say, but I have to give England the pasta. He's really hungry!"

Japan frowned "Very well… but if you don't mind me imposing on you, I would like to accompany you to the cells."


End file.
